One Hundred Different Ways
by elyphants
Summary: "I hate you." she whispers. "I know." he replies. One Hundred Different outtakes on our favorite couples...the way it should have been.
1. Only One

Um, so this is my first fanfic, hope y'all like it!...and review!

I own nothing... all goes to the shows creators.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that he was handsome, nor was he the muscular guy she had envisioned for herself. He wasn't the pale faced green eyed hero who could conquer her heart in that first meeting, and he wasn't the mysteriously serious boy who all the girls swooned for. He wasn't the strongest, or the best to come for when advice was needed.<p>

BUT,

He did have a dark past, he had loved two before her and lost them both, and with every hug he gave her she felt the pain he never showed, not to his sister, not to his friends, only to her. She knew he thought he could have done more for his mother and the girl who had become the moon. She knew he was afraid to lose her, and she knew that with each scar she received, each day that passed without him knowing of her, was unbearable to him.

SO,

She ignored, she ignored all of those who thought of him as an idiot because they didn't know the brilliance he hid so well. They didn't know him like she knew him, so she ignored the giggles that her friends gave him when he tumbled to the floor more than once. Instead she focused on his tender kisses, and the way that his eyes always seemed to calm her down, she focused on how good he was to her and the praised that were heard whenever she walked proudly beside him. She smiled when he created another of his inventions no matter how reckless they might be and felt her anxious when he left for another of his many meeting to the North. She loves him and he loves her, and truthfully that was all that mattered.


	2. All Around Me

All Around Me – Flyleaf

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>She disliked this, more than any other thing, she disliked sitting in the stuffed lounge pretending to actually like the noble women that surrounded her, she could be in his office, waiting for his own meeting to be over, or feeding the turtle-ducks, or even finding time to visit Azula, yet she fixed her drooping smile and offered the women more tea and lemon cookies holding back a sigh as she tried to adjust her hair piece.<p>

Her ears tensed when the women showered her with questions of how life was exactly in the fire nation palace and she offered a simple answer, "Unexplainable." She felt the way the older women's eyes slithered over her body, looking for any little scar or blemish to tsk disapprovingly on, and with a quick glance at the outside she found herself counting the minutes until she could be free to run around in the beautiful summer grass instead of sitting here with the 'proper ladies' as they fanned themselves from the biting heat.

She gave a short burst of laughter at a joke she herself hadn't even heard and turned once more to sip through tight lips at her too hot tea, and fearing that she would soon die of boredom she excused herself, swiftly getting up from the low mat and exiting from the door.

She felt a faint layer of sweat coming from the uncovered back of her dress as she gently pressed herself against the wall. Breathing heavily she bounced from the wall and headed to the powder room, splashing cool water from the washbasin she turned to look at herself in the mirror, grunting in frustration as she fixed the crooked insignia that claimed her to be Fire Lady. With a final look at her face she opened the door and walked back to the lounge, she gave them all an apologetic smile which the older women seemed to ignore, instead they whispered amongst each other.

They stayed like that for the next half hour until finally the faint marching of feet was heard down the hallway. Every noble woman seemed to spring up with excited sighs of relief, but she was sure none were as happy as her. There was a faint knock on the door before it opened about twenty or so men filled in as they pecked their wife or hugged them and in the back of her mind she wondered if they actually loved one another that much. Still she was taken out of her reverie as she felt his hand at her waist. She looked up to see him smiling down at her before leaning down to give her a swift kiss at the edge of her lips.

The council men called their good-byes as other reminded the Fire Lord of next week's meeting and Katara felt a groan begin to escape her mouth just as the last couple left. She felt his gaze on her as she began to gather half drank cups of tea stacking them neatly while she bended the liquid out to the window before his heavy footsteps stopped behind her.

"Leave that there Katara, the maids will do it." Zuko ordered but Katara shook her head, until his pale hands wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Did you make any new friends?" he asked and Katara turned around looking at him fully before losing his gaze to look at the pattern of the carpet they stood over.

"They all hate me." She muttered, "They dislike the idea that a water tribe woman, a peasant no less, caught the eye of the Fire Lord."

"But you aren't a peasant, you're a princess Katara, remember, and what they think doesn't matter to me."

"Yes, I know, and it doesn't matter to me either, but every week I have to spend at least two straight hours with their eyes giving me disproving looks and whispers that I'm paranoid enough to think are of me."

"But you don't care?" She looked up to see a smirk on her husband's face, Katara frowned as she made him release her before opening the wide doors that led her to the main garden, she smiled as she felt the warm sun on her face, her shoulders and her neck. Feeling a golden gaze on her she turned to him.

"I miss this, running around and teasing and laughing and bending and not waiting to see you and not having to wear these so called 'summer dresses'" she said finally as she tripped her way towards the Fire Lord, his eyes gave her a worried look yet his lips broke into a smile that Katara saw didn't reach his eyes.

"You know Xiu wouldn't be pleased with you hearing about how you hate what she makes you wear."

"Yes, well these really aren't summer dresses, she just loves throwing on me any dress that suits my figure, she's more obsessed with shopping than I am. I need to talk to her though, I almost had a heat stroke today," She grumbled leaning her forehead against his chin. She heard him chuckle as he traced light circles at her exposed back.

"She just wants to see what looks best on you, we've only had you for so long…" he trailed off and Katara opened her eyes as she turned her gaze to look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, so just tell her to calm down," she said gently before reaching for his lips stepping on his boots as his lips met hers. She smiled as he lifted her off his feet instead wrapping his arms around her tightly as she ran her hands through his hair easily coming undone, his crest falling with a muted thump on the grass.

A low grunt caused the couple to pull away, Zuko gently set her on the ground although he still wrapped his arm tightly around her, with his hair down Katara noticed he didn't look like The Fire Lord at all, but much more like her Zuko.

"I'm sorry Fire Lord but the Lady needs to change for the dinner party, and I suggest you do too; now come on Lady Katara." Xiu said as she made her way back to the lounge. Katara felt a giddy smile breaking her complains as she ducked to the ground picking up the crest pecking Zuko on the lips teasingly.

"I don't mind missing those things, when I have you." She smiled as she was led away by Xiu.

* * *

><p>I really liked this one, although it was kind of hard to write, hope you like it too! Review!<p> 


	3. I'm Waiting

I'm Waiting- All-American Rejects

* * *

><p>She didn't like him because he wasn't hers to like, nor did she love him as more than a brother because that was wrong, and she certainly didn't like the way his heart sped up when she talked to him. She hated that he was the only one who could outsmart her in her sight, and she definitely didn't like how he could comfort her for that flaw.<p>

She didn't like the feeling that her stomach gave her when she "saw" him, and when she didn't for too long. She didn't like that he could make her laugh without saying anything, or make her mad for saying nothing.

She didn't like these feelings that she now knew she had been ignoring for too long, and she hated herself for letting herself be hurt like this. So she decided to ignore them, whenever he came up to her, she decided to act indifferent, and whenever she saw him flirting she decided to face it, only then could she crush her lingering love.

Yet, she couldn't ignore him when he asked to speak with her, she felt her eyes widen in surprise as she felt his own heart speed up, somewhere in the distance she tried to remember the reason why they had snuck away, to spy on the couple that stood completely oblivious of the unwanted company.

So with a soft smile she followed him, not minding the way that his hand clasped her own even though she could see even better than him. She felt him fighting a faint smile and then he stopped too quickly, letting go of her hand. He walked a distance away before returning to her, grasping her hand tightly and letting a breath out.

"Look Toph, I've been trying for way too long to ignore this, but I found that I can't anymore-"

"I know, and I just want to say that I've been feeling this awkwardness between us also, but we should remember that we're only friends and as friends, we shouldn't be-" she was cut off then not by his words but by his lips and Toph felt herself returning the gesture with too much enthusiasm.

She pulled away then, in her own shock before she darted off, only to be stopped by his hands.

"Why can't we be together?" he whispered, and Toph shook her head.

"Because you don't love me," she said lamely and he laughed as he pulled her in another kiss.

"I thought you didn't love me." He replied and Toph for a second wanted to kiss him once more, but instead she punched him.

"Well you're an idiot."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, thanks to my reviewers and remember to keep on reviewing!<p> 


	4. If Only

a/n: Because my Zutara heart will live on! Despite how much I like Kataang's granchildren.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I hate you<strong>." She whispers silently her back to him, curled in a tight ball as she rocks herself on the bed.

"I know." Zuko replies, his face calm as he sets the tray on the desk next to her bed.

"You don't know though!" Azula is suddenly screaming, turning towards him and wrapping her thin fingers around his robes. "How could you? Why did you?" tears are streaming down her face as she shakes him violently and somehow Katara's voice echoes back in his mind.

"_She's not hostile anymore; she talks now…she smiles." _

His brow furrows, in confusion as he tries to focus back on his sister, the one who hadn't acted so violently in over six months. He looks at her, looks at her pained expression, looks at her messy hair…strange how it was always so nice when _she _was here.

"I thought you loved her." Azula whispers quietly, barely audible as she leans against his chest, but Zuko hears it, and he lets out a loud breath, closing his eyes. "I thought she would stay."

"So did I." Zuko replies.

"I miss her, so much…she was the only one who really talked to me." Azula says in between sobs and Zuko isn't sure he can handle his own emotions anymore; instead he focuses on rubbing Azula's back, like his mother did for him whenever he was scared.

"Will she come back?" Azula asks and Zuko gives her a sad smile.

"_Aang proposed," she says to him, giving him a wide smile, one that doesn't quite reach her eyes._

"_That's good." He replies, already feeling his guard is up, ready to attack._

"_Is it?" Katara whispers, he can feel her staring at him, pleading him to look at her, but he knows if he does he will only beg her to stay with him._

"_It's what you want isn't it, it's what you wanted all along." Zuko answers a bit too harshly; he can see silent tears streaming down her face._

"_I guess it is." She gives a watery laugh which turns into a sob and Zuko aches to hug her, to comfort her, but he doesn't._

"_I—I only wish to stay tonight, and I will say good-bye to Azula tomorrow." He nods, keeping his finger locked behind him, squaring his jaw as Katara brushes past him. He feels her pause beside him, and a second later her lips are on his scarred cheek, "I love you." She whispers, and just like that he knows he lost her, forever._

"Maybe." Azula looks up at him, her eyes red-rimmed and face puffy, signaling this wasn't her first time crying.

"Maybe," she repeats, and furrows her brows, "Make her come, order her to come back!"

"I wish I could," his voice is low, resigned.

"You're the Fire Lord, of course you can!" Azula insists.

"And she is the Av—Aang's girlfriend, she is free to do whatever she likes." And somehow Azula is sobbing once more.

"This isn't fair, this isn't how it's supposed to be…I wish she would have wanted to stay with us."

Zuko smiles once more, the same smile Katara gave to him, one full of defeat. "So do I."

* * *

><p>Azula and Zuko...my dream to see them happy together like actual siblings!<p>

Hope you enjoyed this little conversation between siblings!


	5. The Star Girl

My lame attempt at Jet/ Ty Lee... Jet Lee? Anyway, tell me if you like it!

* * *

><p>She was a strange girl, Jet decided, sure she was all sunshine and rainbows on the outside (something that he hated about her since the beginning) but aside from all that talk about how dark his aura was and how cheerful hers was in comparison he knew someone that happy didn't exist. It didn't surprise him that he heard her sobs her first night in their group, and it certainly didn't surprise him that she denied it so well, what did surprise him was how great she was at fighting and how quickly she could take down a man with one swift hit from her hand.<p>

Smellerbee's voice snap him back from his thoughts, and he blinks a couple of times, looking at the road that stretched beyond then, not a soul but an old cabbage seller had passed by on their way.

"So…so when do we get to Ba Sing Se?" the girl asks, Jet notices she makes it a point not to talk to him directly, he wonders if it has something to do with his questioning, but decides to shrug it off.

"What, use to traveling by carriage?" Jet mocks, twirling the blade of grass between his fingers.

"As a matter of fact yes, I am use to traveling by carriage, or at least on an animal, I swear the circus was better than this."

"Nobody is keeping you." Jet says waving a hand that led towards the road they had already walked. He saw a flicker of annoyance cross her face before she tosses her braid over her shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest her head held high, as beside her Smellerbee sends him an accusing glare.

He ignores it, his face set in a smirk as he pops the grass blade back in his mouth, "Tell me are all Fire Nation nobles brought up like this."

"Why yes, they are, tell me are all Earth Kingdom peasants taught this mannerism, or was it just you're parents that failed?" and although he can see the flinch as she the words come out of her mouth, Jet's smirk fades, replaced with a stoic expression, Smellerbee shoots them both cautious looks before falling a step or two behind.

There is a moment of silence, where only the birds can be heard chirping cheerfully in the cool spring morning. "How could they, they were killed."

Silence falls between all of them then, not even Smellerbee makes an attempt, and a few feet to his left he feels the girl open her mouth a couple of times, before letting it fall shut completely.

Night falls, and with it the comfort of cover comes, they decide to set up camp near the river, Jet decides to go catch a fish or two and Longshot is left to pitch the tent by himself.

He wasn't sure how much time had gone by, but as he sat there, gazing at the stars that were slowly beginning to show themselves, not bothering with the fish at all he felt a presence behind him, and a second later someone was sitting next to him, close enough that their pink pants pooled beside his hand. He turned to look at her, only to find her starring at the stars, a faint smile on her face as he resumed his star gazing.

"When I was little, my dad loved to show me the different names of the stars, and how no matter how far apart we would always be seeing the same star, I haven't spoken to my father in over three years, that's when I left to join the circus, he was so ashamed of me, that one of his daughters had fallen so low he never bothered to reply to any of my letters." Her voice was low, and even as he watched another star speckle the night sky, letting her words fill his ears.

"I never went to see him after the war ended, I never bothered to tell him how much I missed him and how much I needed him, I never asked him if he ever thought of me when he looked up at a star…and now I may never see him again."

"What's the point of all of this?" Jet finally asks and from his peripheral vision he sees her close her eyes, more tears flowing freely now, and unexpectedly he feels very uncomfortable.

"I thought you deserved to know something about me, since you shared something about yourself earlier." She says, her tone back to her cheerful self even as her tears flow down her cheek, he has a sudden urge to wipe them off but he quickly dismisses that idea.

"Why do you do that?" he finds himself asking, and trying hard not to smile when her brown eyes become wide with surprise.

"Do what?"

"Why do you try to be so positive all the time?" he turns to her then, his arrogant smirk back on as he waits for her reply.

"I have a friend who might be even more of a pessimist than you," she gives him a smile, "we've know each other since we were little. I remember when I first her how gloomy she was, I suppose it's because of her that I became so cheerful, because she needs someone who will see the good side of things while she focuses on the bad."

"She isn't here though," Jet points out after a moment of silences passes.

"It's who I am, because of Mai." She says simply and Jet can't help but smile at her as she continues to look up at the night sky.

"You know…" he begins and Ty Lee turns to look at him, a smile spreading across her face as she waits for his comment, "the stars aren't the same all the time everywhere in the world, there are some stars you can see here that you can't see in Ba Sing Se." he smirks as her smile falls, replaced with a look of irritation.

"I know that! It was the thought though, that made me feel safer, and closer to him!" Ty Lee huffs, standing and marching towards the direction of the camp as Jet felt his smile spread wider than ever.

Yes, she was a strange girl, but, he decided, he liked that about her...about Ty Lee... "Ty Lee." he speaks it aloud, his smile growing even wider as he glances up at the stars once more.


	6. It Started with a Pastry

Lame attempt at some humor, hope y'all like it!

* * *

><p>Sokka grunted uncomfortably, looking between his sister and his best friend, both of them refusing to look in the other's direction.<p>

"Katara, can you pass me the honey?" he said, glancing hopefully at his sister, who gave him a grudging look as she extended her arm and reached for the honey, setting it next to his plate with a loud _slam._ Sokka shrunk into himself a little, thinking back to earlier in the morning and Suki's warnings that both benders were in a foul mood.

_Damn_, _why did I ignored her?_ He thought with a sigh, as he drizzled honey in his tea, taking a careful bite of the pastries Iroh had been working on that were actually everything he had been warned they would be. Iroh could make tea, could give great advice, but could he make pastries? The answer to that was currently being forced down his throat.

"So…Iroh! Thank Yue you're here, you don't know what I've been suffering…" Sokka stopped abruptly, feeling three pairs of eyes looking at him, two with slight annoyance and the third with confusion. "Suffering….suffering… suffering to tell you how great these pastries are!" he finished smoothly, giving the pastry another bite as Iroh's face lit up with pride.

"Ah, thank you Sokka, you are too kind, too kind indeed." The old general said as he turned in the direction of the kitchen leaving the warrior abandoned, once more in hostile territory.

"Did you really like the pastry?" Zuko asked, as the silence began to feel unbearable. Sokka gave a grin and opened his mouth to reply only to have Katara leaning towards him, her eyes focused on the firebender next to him.

"What's wrong if he liked it, Sokka is free to like whatever he wants!" Katara snapped, and after a second Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Actually—"

"There is nothing wrong with him liking it, but seeing as he prefers meat over everything else I would assume he is lying to uncle, that and uncle's baking is not the best." Zuko finished with a wince.

"Hey Katara, Toph and I were thinking about going to the spa, do you…" Suki stopped in mid-sentence as she looked at the argument unfolding before her.

"This is going to be good." Toph whispered beside her and Suki answered with a nod, forgetting her friend was blind as Katara pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Well that's the problem with making false assumptions isn't it? You always end up hurting the person you assumed did something."

Sokka's brows furrowed then, _had he done something?_

"I really doubt I hurt them." Zuko scoffed and then added, "Considering what I saw was real."

"You know, I'm starting to think this isn't about me, or my pastry."

"Zuko, tell me what it is that you _think_ you saw." Katara said, stopping her foot angrily.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his chair, his brows furrowing with displeasure as Sokka slowly pushed his chair out and tried to get up only to have Katara force him back down.

"I don't think I'm the right person to say it."

"Say what, what is going on?" Aang asked finally appearing behind his girlfriend, his question directed at Sokka, who shrugged as Toph reaches behind her, covering his mouth effectively before he could ask any more questions.

"I don't know, I was just eating a pastry…there I said it!" Toph burst out laughing then, and Katara, seeming to forget the audience walked past Sokka and slammed one hand on the table as she leaned close to Zuko.

"Just say it already, tell me why you've been acting so coldly since the morning." Katara's voice was laced with sadness; Zuko however ignored their close proximity as he too stood up.

"You tell me why Haru proposed…although it makes sense; you always did like pretty boys." There is a moment of silence that is only interrupted by the clatter of dished in the next room (where Sokka is sure Iroh can be heard crying), and finally, Toph's loud laughter, dropping her hand from Aang's mouth as she grabs at her sides, trying to not pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"Katara, is this true? You know come to think of it, I do remember Haru visiting more often, asking only to see you…you two were going out?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"_I was such an idiot; this is my fault, all my fault, now who will give me the grandchildren I've been wanting for so long!"_ Iroh could be heard through the kitchen door, and the comment was enough to send both Toph and Aang into another wave of laughter.

"Of course not, Zuko you complete idiot!" Katara yelled and balled her fists tightly striking Zuko on the chest weakly, before he captured her wrists in his hands. "I was only helping Haru make the betrothal necklace." She said and after a tense second Sokka slumped back on his seat, letting out a relived sigh.

"That's good, for a second there I thought I was going to have to compete against pretty boy for the good looks in the family." Sokka said, rubbing his face affectionately as Suki narrows her eyes at him.

"You were helping…make a betrothal necklace?" Zuko repeated with disbelief and Katara nodded enthusiastically, a faint smile spreading across her face.

"Who's the lucky lady—ow, Toph!" Aang grumbled as the blind bandit elbowed him in the gut.

"Shut it Twinkletoes." She replied between clenched teeth as Aang rubbed his stomach.

"Mai—I have a cup of tea!" Suki answered the question, cursing herself mentally as Zuko turned to look at her for a moment, one eyebrow raised in confusion as she blushed scarlet. Katara let out a small groan as Aang's eyebrows rose in understanding.

"Yes, yes you _may_…I'll get it for you." The airbender said, wearing a toothy grin as he made his way to the table, Suki bit her lower lip in shame.

"So…who_ is_ the lucky lady again? It can't be Ty Lee right? Isn't she dating…come to think of it, who _is_ she dating?"

"_May_be she's dating one of those water tribe warriors you brought along with you." Aang replied and for a second lost his footing as the ground shook violently beneath him.

"She's dating Jet." Suki said absentmindedly, taking the tea from the Avatar whose mouth fell open while Katara let out a gasp and Sokka, whose head was being supported by his hand let it slip, barely catching himself as his nose brushed the wooden table.

"Wait…we talking about Sugarqueen's boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Katara snapped back and Toph grinned deviously.

"Who was it that gave you your first kiss again?" she asked her voice sing-song as Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jet…Jet gave you your first kiss?" Zuko practically yelled, and the waterbender nodded slowly as the older boy knotted his finger into his hair.

"You shouldn't be jealous Zuko, it was in Katara's past." Suki said in-between a sip of her tea not missing the two teens flushed faces.

"I don't know_, may_be he should be, I kinda am…and I'm her ex. Hey, will you quit with the hitting!" Aang grumbled as Toph thumped him in the back of the head.

"He isn't jealous…and besides, I thought Jet was dead." Katara replied, refusing to meet Zuko's eyes.

"Well he isn't, he's alive and well…I suppose, I've never actually met him now that I think of it." Suki replied, leaning her head on the doorway as Iroh could be heard washing dishes in the next room.

Sokka suddenly slammed his palm down on the table, causing all of them to turn to look at him "Oh, I get it…of course, very smart Aang, _may_be, Mai…Yue that's a good one; I have to remember to use that one." He wiped tears from his eyes, turning to look at the group, two pairs of eyes (and one pair of feet) glared at him as another pair gleamed with pride while another bore a look of confusion.

"I…Mai?" Zuko finally said after a long silence, his eyes glazed over before they finally focused on Katara. "Why didn't you tell?"

"I was worried you'd get upset, I mean she began dating him just two months after your break-up…and that was a year ago, and I could see you were upset when you saw her yesterday at the party so I asked Haru if I could see the necklace since he had been planning on proposing and then you saw us…"

There was silence in the room then, and Toph could feel Iroh pressing his ear on the wooden door as the silence progressed. Finally Zuko opened his mouth, his brow furrowing as he thought of what he was going to say. "You're right, I am jealous, I am extremely jealous, but not of Haru…no I'll admit I was jealous yesterday, but that was a misinterpretation. No, I'm jealous of Jet, how could that idiot give you your first kiss?"

"I completely agree." Sokka interjected and both teens seemed to realize how close they had gotten to one another. Katara turning to look at her brother and then at Zuko gave a loud "hmph" balling her hands into fist before turning to leave the room.

"Katara, don't leave me talking to myself!" Zuko said marching after her leaving the remaining group looking after them.

"Sokka, you idiot! They were about to kiss! We were so close to witnessing them kiss!" Suki said her tone more cheery than angry.

"Exactly, I don't want to see my sister lip locked with the jerkbender…even if he is a close friend, what they do in private is fine with me, but let me eat my breakfast in peace." He said, turning to said breakfast and grimacing.

"Hey, _may_be we can go get something else to eat?" Aang offered before he was sent flying towards the ceiling, Toph tucked the slab of rock back in neatly as the Avatar floated down.

"Okay, okay, no more Mai jokes." He grumbled and Sokka got up from his chair, starching briefly before placing an arm around Suki's shoulder.

"Preferably a meat place."

"You know I don't eat meat!" Aang complained as he linked his arm around Toph's who could hear Iroh humming the "Tale of Two Lovers" song while upstairs she could feel two heart beating in the same tempo, slow and steady.

* * *

><p>So basically the pairings are as follows:<p>

Zutara

Taang

Sukka

Jet-Ty Lee

Mai-Haru


	7. Gran Gran Knows Best

Have I really been gone that long?! Anyway, I hope you haven't given up on me! Thanks so much for reading...and uh...I hope you like this one too!

And yes, I too hope to be updating soon, because I did promise 100, right?

Oooh, and please forgive my grammatical errors (if there are any, which I hope there isn't...but yeah...)

**This one goes with IF ONLY**...so yeah, allons-y!

* * *

><p>"What are you doing love?" Kanna's voice knocks her out of her musings and Katara makes quick work of wiping away the tears that had been flowing insistently for the past—<em>how long has she been here?<em> –

"I was um…I was tending the fire." Katara said holding up the poker as further proof to show her grandmother that she had_ not_ been crying. And her Gran Gran having that natural instinct to detect when she was being fooled only let out a heavy sigh as she extended a hand and ran her finger through her grand-daughter thick hair. There were a few minutes of silence as both water tribe women gazed at the fire and then her Gran Gran gave out a heavy sigh and gently turned her granddaughter's chin to face her, not missing the few stray tears that escaped her eyes.

"What I meant to say was what are you doing here Katara?" and then Katara's brows furrow in confusion as she processes her Gran's question.

"What do you mean, do you need some help in the kitchen, I keep forgetting this place grew and noise doesn't travel very far." She makes a half attempt to smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"No Katara, that's not it. Love, why are you here, why are you not…" Kanna trails off then, too scared to mention anything that might cause her grand-daughter anymore pain.

And Katara closes her eyes, tightly as she tries to not think of him and with a low sigh she opens her eyes again, "Because…because I'm engaged to the Avatar, haven't you heard Gran? I'll be the Avatar's proud wife in less than four mont-hs" she chokes on the last word and curses herself inside her head.

"I've heard," her Gran replies back, her tone one of sad disappointment, "and I've seen how you've been acting since the announcement…and all I can say Katara," she sighs deeply then, "is what the hell are you thinking? Why are you going to marry a boy, and yes I know he is a lovely boy with great morals and an amazing personality, but why marry a boy that you don't love."

"I love him."

"Katara,"

"I love him…but I'm not…" and at that her throat tightens and she feels pathetic and disgusted with herself, because really, who is she to wallow about marrying someone like Aang, someone as amazing and as loving as him. "Because Gran, I couldn't be a burden to him any longer, I couldn't live in his palace as a guest any longer, I had stayed there every summer since the end of the war then stayed there for half a year as an honored guest…I couldn't…" _I couldn't tell Aang no, and I didn't dare ask Zuko to choose for me…I couldn't…wouldn't make him beg…and I couldn't stay there any longer knowing how I felt..._she thinks but doesn't say it aloud.

"Yes you could Katara, and you still can, Aang he's—"

"No Gran, it's not that simple, Aang is so easily hurt…and, and …oh Gran Gran, I miss him so much, and her, I actually miss Azula, I miss them so much that I ache. And the pain never stops, it's always there. It dulls sometimes but then I hear someone say his name, mention his nation and it comes back ten times more intense, and I must sound so pathetic." She says with a small laugh that holds no humor only sadness.

"I think that you sound like someone in love Katara." Kanna says, giving her granddaughter a small smile that her granddaughter returns weakly and through watery eyes.

"Yes, I just didn't fall in love with the right one, or at the right time."

"What makes you say that?"

"Gran, he wouldn't have proposed, not while he knew how Aang felt about me…I told him that I loved him, but he didn't even try to stop me, and now, now I doubt he'll even spare me a second glance, which is the right thing to do right? I mean I'll be married, to one of his best friends, but still knowing that he'll treat me like any other "guest" that hurts."

"Oh love." Her Gran Gran says as she resumes stroking her granddaughter hair and after a while Katara finds her eyes closing, lulled by her Gran's steady stroking, "but know this Katara," and then her eyes are opening once more, knowing that what her grandmother is about to say will hold importance, "if you find yourself regretting this twenty – or even thirty years from now, then you will only have yourself to blame, for your sadness as well as the sadness of Zuko and Toph."

"Toph, what does…" and then her eyes fully open, understanding now completely why her best friend looked so saddened when Aang had announced their engagement, and now that she thought about it, now that she really thought about it, seeing through the fog of her own sadness she realized that Aang hadn't seemed so enthusiastic about the engagement. _But he needs to show the council that he is serious, they have asked him to produce an heir in four years, marriage in two_, _and really to get that type of deal at his twentieth birthday, it's nice isn't it, eight years of freedom? _Sokka had whispered in her ear half a year earlier. "Oh…Toph…"

"And really Katara, if you two really love each other then you must know that love always finds a way, trust me." Her Gran finishes her speech as Katara's head spins with the forgotten (and newly acquired) knowledge. And then just as suddenly she's standing rubbing her eyes with determination and marching to the narrow hallway that leads to her room.

"Katara what's you doing?" Kanna asks as she sees Katara packing her many belonging in a small suitcase.

"I need to go to Kyoshi Island, I um…I need to ask my dad if he has a ship set to go in that direction or if I have to waterbend there."  
>"But why?"<br>"I have a wedding to call off, right? And then I have Azula to get back to, and a boy…Zuko to scold after that."

"Really, well that's a relief, I thought you would be less than happy for the rest your life." Pakku's voice carries easily down the hall and so does her father's laughter.

"Well did you get all that dad?" Katara calls, feeling more herself by the minute, even letting a smile spread through her face as her father answers with a grunt.

"But I," her Gran begins as Hakoda pokes his head inside his daughter room, giving her a warm smile as he takes her suitcase from her.

"Well seeing as there's no way I'm missing my daughter scolding the Lord of the Fire Nation I'll be seeing you in about two weeks." He winks at his mother, giving her a peck on the cheek as he makes his way outside.

"But you,"

"Thanks Gran Gran, so much." Katara says giving her Gran a tight hug and then a peck of her own before she's chasing after her father, calling a good-bye to her "Grampakku" who only grumbles in return and then there's silence through the hut.

"But Katara I made steamed sea prunes…" Kanna can't help but stomp her foot childishly in frustration, and then she hears her husband laughing loudly down the hall.

"So true love always finds a way, eh Kanna?"

"Oh, Shut-Up Pakku." She grumbles.


End file.
